


A Knight At The Movies

by Tezrial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezrial/pseuds/Tezrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Witch and her Knight. Shipping ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight At The Movies

The building looms over him like the eyesore from hell. Garishness is probably a tax write-off for modern movie theatres.

"It's based on a book, you know."

_I know, I've read it._ He'd never say it out loud, though. "Why can't you just read the book, then? It's probably better."

"Because unless you want me to read it aloud to you this is the only way to include you, silly!" She affects a puppy-dog face that would make a tshitsu burst into tears, "You just don't want to hang out with me, huh?"

"Yes, that's exactly right." he motions to the sea of cars behind him, "Now that's out in the open, can we skip the movie?"

Her punches are deceptively powerful for such tiny fists, but he's had worse. "You're so mean! Come on, let's go on in so we can get some popcorn before it starts!" She flits on ahead and through one of the many sets of double doors leading into the lobby.

Watching her, he almost manages a smile until the building above him steals his attention. Garish is an understatement. _Seriously, like the eyesore from hell._

**Minutes in the future, but not many...**

She sneaks a glance in his direction and leans in close, her hand clasped in his, "Dave, are you--"

"No." He doesn't blink. It must just be the reflection from the screen. Surely she's imagining things.

There's a squeeze on her hand. It's imperceptible, but imperceptible is kind of her specialty.

_I'll take that as a yes, then._ She nestles her cheek on his shoulder and smiles the most knowing smile as she wipes a tear out of her eye.

She knows he's read it. She knows it's one of his favorites. It's the only reason she dragged him out to see it. She'd never say it out loud, though. After all, her title isn't just for show. She's a Witch.

And he's her Knight.


End file.
